Playdate
by TheFluidThespian
Summary: While their fathers discuss politics, Philip and Theodosia have a little bit of fun.


**I think it's safe to say that Hamilton has officially taken over my life XD But I've been reading fics of Theodosia and Philip, and I just think they're so adorable. So I decided to come up with my own. But without further ado. Enjoy :33**

* * *

Alexander Hamilton gave a few gentle taps on the door with his knuckles, his other hand wrapped around his son's. Then he turned to address to the young boy, "Now Philip. Mr. Burr and I are going to be very busy and I expect that you'll be on your best behavior."

"Pa," Philip groaned, "I already said I wasn't gonna cause any trouble."

"I just thought I'd make it clear, son."

The door opened, and out stepped not Aaron Burr, but a young girl who greeted Alexander with a friendly smile. "Oh, well you must be Miss Theodosia," He greeted playfully, and it made her giggle. Then she turned around, calling out, "Daddy, they're here!" Philip hid behind his father, looking at this girl.

"Philip, don't be rude," Alexander moved out of the way so Theodosia could meet his son's acquaintance, "Miss Theodosia, this is Philip. You've heard of him, right?"

"Yup, my daddy said he'd be here today," The young girl answered.

Then stepping behind Theodosia, a taller man about Alexander's height, "Ah, Mr. Secretary."

"Mr. Burr, sir," After shaking hands, Aaron Burr's eyes glanced down to Philip, who once again tried to hide behind his protective father. "Well now, you must be Philip Hamilton," He commented, "I must say you look just as handsome as your daddy."

"Come on, Philip," Alexander once again pushed his son out from his hiding spot, "Don't be shy. Say hello."

"Heh heh, it's alright. Care to come in? I didn't expect your arrival to be longer."

"Well, I guess it's best not to keep you waiting any longer."

Aaron let the Hamiltons enter their cozy house, Philip looking around and Alexander giving his best compliments, "Nice place you've got here, sir."

Philip all of a sudden jumped as he felt his sleeve getting tugged on, "You wanna go upstairs and see my dolls?"

"Theodosia, dear," Aaron bent over, putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders, "You've been cooped up all day in your room. Why don't you and Philip outside for a while and play in the garden?"

"Pa, can I please stay with you?" Philip murmured.

"Philip," Alexander warned, "Remember what I said about being on your best behavior, young man."

"It's okay, Alexander," Aaron chuckled, looking down at Philip, "You really wouldn't like what we were talking about anyway. It's very boring nonsense for someone your age."

"Come on, Philip!" Theodosia grabbed the young Hamilton's wrist and pulled him towards the door that led out into the backyard.

Alexander laughed softly, "Now, Aaron Burr, sir. Shall we confer?"

* * *

Philip was literally dragged everywhere around the backyard, Theodosia showing him every flower that bloomed in the sun, and the last thing she showed him was a tree that had white petals covering the branches.

"In the summer, there's gonna be apples," She said cheerfully, "My daddy would always pick them and then my mom would make apple sauce out of them. Or apple pie too!"

Philip just looked at her, forcing an exhausted smile. _How can a girl have this much energy?_ He wanted to go home already, but his mother too was also very busy for the moment, such as cleaning the house, washing the clothes, and taking care of his little sister's fever and cough.

"Sometimes I'd climb it too, but I don't get very far" Theodosia turned to look at Philip, "Can you do it?"

"What?" Philip looked at her, clearly not listening the first time.

"Climb the tree, silly."

"Oh. Um…"

"Try it! It's really fun! I want to see how far you can get."

Philip's eyes scaled the tree. After some inner hesitation, he shrugged off his coat before jumping up to grab one of the thick branches. He pulled himself up, and branch after branch he found himself in a place where he couldn't climb up and further. He looked down, surprised at how he was, but to Theodosia he didn't seem that high up.

"H-How do I get down…?" He stammered.

"The same way you came up," Theodosia giggled.

 _That's really helpful, thanks._ Carefully, Philip lowered his foot, think that a branch was below him, but instead he found it to be empty. He gasped as his grip almost slipped from what he was hanging onto.

"Be careful!"

 _What do you think I'm doing?_

He swallowed, looking down a little and settled his foot on a nearby branch before doing the same with his hand. Now with something to stand on, the position was a lot more comfortable considering that his body wasn't hanging limp anymore. He could finally retrace his footsteps of how he came up. Though at the last step, his foot once again missed the branch, and he lost hold of the branch his hand was gripped on. It wasn't a long or deadly fall, but as Philip collided with the long green grass, he could feel every bit of air leave his lungs. Theodosia gasped, "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!"

Philip rolled onto his back, looking at aimlessly up at the petals falling onto him until Theodosia came into his view, her eyes wide with worry. Then a smile spread on the Hamilton's lips, "That was actually fun."

The fear washed away from her eyes, and she too started smiling and laughing when she heard Philip doing the same as well.

* * *

Aaron Burr looked at Alexander with a blank expression on his face. That orphaned immigrant, son of a whore was talking nonstop about the plans for government, and all he could think was why Hamilton assumed he was being so smart. He nodded at Alexander, all while pulling out his pocket watch. The chatty politician paused and looked at Aaron, "I'm sorry Mr. Burr, sir. Am I taking too long?"

"No, what you're saying is fine, Alexander," He answered, closing his watch, "But I'm pretty sure the children are starving right now. I made treats just for them this afternoon."

"So what's on the menu then?"

"Cinnamon swirls, pudding, and tea. If you would excuse me for just a moment."

"Of course."

As Alexander followed his partner in crime, he watched as he began warming up the kettle for hot tea before walking over to the pantry, pulling out a large tray and peeling off the sheet that covered it. Alexander enjoyed watching how perfect Aaron made the preparations. _Philip will sure enjoy this. Speaking of which..._

Alexander walked out of the kitchen and out of the door into the backyard, "Philip? Theodosia, your father has some food for you guys if you want to come insiIIIDDDE-" Hamilton's words literally drifted into a near scream when he saw that the children were no where to be seen in the backyard. "Ph-Philip? Philip!"

"Alexander, what is with the screaming?" Aaron Burr walked out, no noticing his daughter's absence, "W-Where are the children? Theodosia?! Darling?!"

The silence was broken with the sound of the fathers' desperate cries for their children, and all they got back was nothing but the wind.

* * *

"Th-Theo, are you sure we should be out here?" Philip looked around anxiously at the busy people of a busy town

"It's 'Theodosia," The Burr said, "And we'll be fine, Philly. Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, but didn't your pops say we had to stay in the garden?"

"Come on, Philip. You're not being a scaredy-cat are you?"

Philip blinked, "What?! N-No!"

"Then let's go!" Theodosia turned and started running off.

"Theo, wait!" The Hamilton ran off after her, shoving through people just to catch up with her, "'Scuse me, sir! Sorry!"

Philip almost pushed a woman into the streets, "Oi! Watch it there!"

He just looked at the old lady before finally catching up with Theodosia, who stood looking up at a great white horse having the dust being brushed off of it. "Isn't he pretty?" She looked and smiled at a panting Philip.

The rider of the horse noticed the children and smiled, "Care to pet 'im? He won't bite, I promise ya'."

Theodosia gladly walked up and gently stroked the animal's pure fur. Philip just looked at his hands, biting his lip. _Pa's gonna kill me for sure._ "Come on, Philip," Theodosia gestured her hand before resuming to pet the horse. "Say, do your folks know you're out here?" The man questioned, raising an eye brow.

"Um, actually-"

"Yes," The little girl nodded, "My daddy's been very busy lately. His too."

Philip looked at Theodosia like she was absolutely out of her head, but he choked on the honest words he wanted to say. "Theo," As she walked away, Philip corrected himself as he began quietly, "Theodosia, why did you lie?"

"Why not?" She shrugged, walking at a faster pace that Philip almost had to jog to catch up.

"We're gonna get in trouble. Then they'll lock us up and-"

"Does your daddy really do that?"

"Well uh... I mean he only makes me write a page of why I got in trouble but-"

"We won't get into any trouble, Philly. Why're you so worried? You have your corset on too tight?"

"I don't wear a-"

"Loosen up a bit! Let's have a little bit of fun!"

Philip let out a muted groan, but he let Theodosia take control of their adventure. She dragged him over to where the women made her dresses. He was not amused. He was still tense in the heart. But when they passed by where dirty and sweaty men worked at building new homes, one of them raised his hand to acknowledge the children watching. However Philip could clearly see he was looking at him. He waved and smiled at the worker before Theodosia dragged him off. His worries of getting in trouble flooded out of his brain and he just enjoyed the moment. The children tried samples of new pastries at the bakery, from there they listened to a small group of people sing, play guitar and fiddle. They were having too much fun to be keeping track of time.

"What should we do now?" Philip asked, now noticing that his hand was locked with Theodosia's.

"Mm," She looked around, before the nearby clock tower only rang out once. One in the afternoon.

"I think we should go home now."

All of a sudden, it all came back to Philip. _Oh no... Pa's gonna..._

"You kids out here by yourself?" A man nearby pushed himself off of the wall, now facing the children, "If you want, I can walk you home."

"Well that's thoughtful of you-" Philip literally pulled Theodosia closer, feeling the small hairs on his neck stand, "But we can get back just fine, thank you."

"Philip-"

"Well, shouldn't be out here by yourself to begin with."

Philip inhaled, feeling his father's bravery pound in his heart, "Excuse me, sir. But a stranger like you shouldn't even be pressuring us into walking with you."

For a moment the man said nothing, but then a dark grin spread on his lips, "Well, I'm not stranger. Come on, you trust me don't you?"

"N-No just... Leave us alone-!"

Philip pulled Theodosia and began walking off, but they didn't get very far as the man grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her in his direction. Theodosia screamed as the young Hamilton fell to the ground, but he immediately got back up ran at the stranger, kicking him in the ankle all while his friend frantically tried to get out the grip she was in. Philip kicked at him again, this time hard enough for his eyes to flare with anger. "Little scoundrel," The man scowled, his backhand immediately colliding with the young boy's cheek. He fell to the ground again, tasting blood in his mouth. People on the streets just watched the scene, some of the women cowering back.

Theodosia's screams was suddenly replaced with a gasp as the rest of the silence was filled with the loud click of a ready-to-fire-pistol. Philip rolled on his back, only to see that standing across from them was Aaron Burr, his weapon aiming at the stranger as he firmly spoke, "That's my daughter you dirty rotten bastard."

His finger was on the trigger, but before he could pull it, the man pushed Theodosia to the ground and ran off into the alley. As Burr lowered his weapon, running around the corner to catch up with him was Alexander Hamilton. He looked at his son who laid on the ground, his eyes widened with fear before he ran and took Philip into his arms, "Philip?! Son, look at me. Are you hurt?"

Aaron Burr did the same with Theodosia, "Theodosia, darling? Are you okay? What're you doing all the way out here?"

The little girl's eyes filled with terror, her thoughts trying to build up a confession. But before she could put one together, Philip spoke up, almost leaving his father's arms, "Sir, it was my idea. I thought our game of catch was getting boring, and Theo was- I mean Theodosia wasn't up for the plan. So I pushed her into coming with me."

Theodosia eyed Philip with surprise before Aaron spoke firmly again, addressing his daughter as well, "I thought I told you two to stay in the back-"

"Mr. Burr, sir," Alexander began, "Don't you think that as along as the children are safe, that's all that matters?"

The politicians exchanged looks before Aaron sighed, scooping his daughter up off the ground and holding her close, Alexander doing the same with Philip.

* * *

The children stayed inside, sitting not too far from their fathers. Philip finished up his cinnamon swirl, licking the sweet icing off of the tip of his fingers. Theodosia sipped her tea, looking at the politicians before looking at Philip, kicking him underneath the table. The Hamilton looked at her, taking his finger out of his mouth.

"Thanks for not telling," She whispered.

Philip smiled, "Best friends don't tell."

Theodosia pursed her lips and smiled as well, blushing a little. Then they heard the sound of closing farewells and they looked over to see their fathers shaking hands. "It was pleasure working it out with you, Mr. Hamilton."

"Same to you, Mr. Burr, sir," Alexander looked over at Philip before walking over to him and pulling out his handkerchief, "What do you think, Philip? You want to get going?"

He began wiping the icing off from his son's face, Philip fidgeting a bit but answering, "Sure, pops."

"What do you say to Mr. Burr?"

"Oh! Thank you, and sorry for getting us into trouble."

"Mm, well next time you should find a new form of fun rather than running off like that," Aaron Burr chuckled.

Philip bit his lip and looked over at Theodosia, "Thanks too, Theodosia."

"You should come back again, Philly," She giggled.

"We'll see about that," Alexander laughed, nodding at the politician across from him, "Mr. Burr."

"Mr. Hamilton."

Alexander and his son left the household. Philip held his father's hand when a sudden thought occurred to him, "You're not gonna make me write about this are you?"

Alexander looked down, chuckling, "I've put some thought into it, but I'll let this one slide."

Philip let out a sigh of relief, but his father wasn't done, "Under one condition."

"Oh..."

"Just don't scare me like that."

"Fair enough."

* * *

 **Lol, this has been sitting in my docs for a while now. I had a little bit of hesitation on whether if I should post this or not. But I hope you liked it anyway :33**


End file.
